


New Trick

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's done some researching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Trick

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryan cursed, letting out a moan after, “don’t fucking _stop_ , oh God… so _good_ …” He gasped as Gavin swirled his tongue around the head of Ryan’s cock, then putting as much of his length in his mouth and humming. This quickly sent Ryan over the edge, loudly moaning his sweet release, a few mutterings of “oh Gavin” following as he came down from the orgasm. Gavin smirked after swallowing his cum and kissed the tip of Ryan’s nose.

“Told you I could do it good now,” Gavin said, letting his finger run random patterns over Ryan’s bare chest.

“You did very _well_ , Gavin. Amazingly, actually.” Ryan said, cupping the side of Gavin’s face and running his thumb over his cheek, gently grazing over his beard hair. “You didn’t have to prove anything to me, though. Not that I’m complaining or anything…”

Gavin made an amused noise in the back of his throat. “Oh, please, love. I just wanted to show you a good night, Ry.”

“Mmhmm,” Ryan mused, giving him a look.

“Look… I’ve just…. I kind of looked up techniques to get around the whole gag reflex and…” Gavin started to blush from embarrassment and Ryan chuckled sweetly, but not in a mean way.

“That’s really sweet of you, Gavin. And explains the searches on your laptop recently,”

“Oi!” Gavin barked, Ryan laughing more and Gavin playfully smacking his chest. “You nosy little prick…”

“Well, did the pineapple juice help?” Ryan asked, smirking at Gavin who rolled his eyes.

“…yes…” He admitted before giving into smiling. “Seriously, though, watching you react like that to me doing all that stuff… it’s such a turn on. This is the first of many, love.” Gavin said, pressing a loving kiss to Ryan’s lips, Ryan running a hand down Gavin’s back as he warmed into the slow kiss.

“I look forward to more,” Ryan said, now cuddling into Gavin’s body.

…

Ryan leaned back while they were in the middle of a let’s build, taking a slight break from red stone work. Ray was also in the let’s build to help quicken the build, though he fucked around quite a bit.

“So, Ray, what’s the minimum you’d have to be paid to get slammed in the ass?”

“Uh, I don’t know…” Ray said, mindlessly placing a countless number of roses in a random field near the build area.

“Ray’s a cheap bitch, he’d probably do it for 100 one-dollar burgers.”

“It’s true,” Ray joked, getting a laugh from Gavin.

“Would you really?”

“Yes, of course, Gavin.” He deadpanned.

“How about you?” Ray asked back.

“Me?” Gavin asked in a high pitched voice.

“Yes,” Ray shook his head, finally going back to the build to help Geoff and Gavin as Ryan finished his work on the red stone.

“He already does it for free.” Geoff remarked, Ryan rolling his eyes.

“Sod off, you’re full of rubbish.” Gavin said.

“ _Sod off_ ,” Geoff mocked, using a horrible fake British accent, “ _I’m Ryan’s little ass-bitch but I won’t talk about it at work_.”

“God damn it, Geoff!” Gavin whined, all the others laughing.

“I can assure you he’s no one’s _bitch_ ,” Ryan said, now helping the rest with the finishing touches. “But his does have a little ass,”

“Ryan!” Gavin whined now. Ryan stuck his tongue out at him, Gavin stopping building to cross his arms at him. Ryan just shrugged and they both got back to work. It wasn’t the first time they’d talked about their relationship while filming, but Gavin was still a little bit uncomfortable about hinting at it.

“So who’s the top?” Ray asked jokingly, Geoff whining an “ _oh god_ ,” as Ryan chuckled. “Don’t answer that, actually. I don’t want to picture you two having sex.”

“Well, I mean…” Ryan began, smirking as Gavin seemed to slump in his chair.

“Ryan, please,” both Ray and Gavin said. They were all quiet for a while, focusing on the build.

“He was great last night, though” Ryan finally said and both Ray and Geoff made a disgusted “ _oh God_ ,” as Gavin’s face turned red. “He leaned something new and surprised me with it.” He continued.

“Jesus, Ryan, for the love of God, _stop talking about sex with Gavin_!”

“Alright, alright! I’m done now,”

“Sure are,” Ray joked. “Good cum joke, Ray…” He added then immediately regretted it.

“Alright, we’re done with this build,” Geoff concluded, “and this conversation. **_Let’s stop_**!” 


End file.
